memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
James Tiberius Kirk
Captain und später Admiral James Tiberius Kirk, Sternenflotten Seriennummer SC 937-0176 CEC (TOS: "Kirk unter Anklage"), kann zu Recht als der berühmteste Sternenflotten Captain der Geschichte bezeichnet werden. Er befehligte sowohl die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) als auch die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). Kindheit und Jugend Kirk wurde am 22. März 2230 in Riverside, Iowa, Erde geboren. (TOS: "Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht", "Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart"). 2246 war der 13jährige Kirk einer der neun überlenden Augenzeugen des Massakers an etwa 4.000 Kolonisten auf dem Planeten Tarsus IV durch Kodos, dem Henker, dem auch seine Eltern zum Opfer fielen. (TOS: "Kodos, der Henker") Sein älterer Bruder George Samuel Kirk Jr. war damals wohl nicht dabei. Er und seine Frau Aurelan Kirk starben 2267 auf dem Planet Deneva bei dem Angriff der Denevianischen Nervenparasiten (TOS: "Spock außer Kontrolle"). Ihr Sohn Peter Kirk überlebt verletzt, zwei andere Söhne waren nicht auf dem Planeten (TOS:"Der alte Traum") Die Jahre auf der Akademie 2250 wurde Kirk in die Sternenflotten-Akademie aufgenommen und diente an Bord der USS Republic als Erstjähriger-Kadett. Während seiner Tage auf der Akademie wurde Kirk von einem aus einer höheren Klasse namens Finnegan mit seinen Streichen gequält. Kirk rächte sich dafür Jahre später, in 2267, an einer Kopie Finnegans, die auf dem Vergnügungspark-Planeten in der Omicron Delta Region geschaffen wurde. (TOS: "Landurlaub"). Kirk arbeitete an der Akademie als Ausbilder, wo Gary Mitchell einer seiner Schüler war. Die Zwei waren gute Freunde und einmal fing Mitchell auf Dimorus einen Giftpfeil ab, der für Kirk bestimmt war und rettete damit dessen Leben. Mitchell machte Kirk auch mit einer "kleinen, blonden Labortechnikerin" bekannt, die Kirk schließlich heiratete (TOS: "Die Spitze des Eisberges"). Ein anderer Schulfreund Kirks war Ben Finney, der seine Tochter Jamie nach Kirk benannte. Ein Bruch entstand zwischen Finney und Kirk um 2250 als beide auf der USS Republic Dienst taten. Kirk meldete einen von Finney begangenen Fehler, weswegen Finney Kirk dsfür verantwortlich machte, daß er nie das Kommando über ein Raumschiff erhielt. (TOS: "Kirk unter Anklage"). Einer von Kirks Vorbildern auf der Akademie war der legendäre Captain Garth von Izar, dessen Ausführungen als Standardwerke gelesen wurden. Jahre später half Kirk seinen Helden zu retten, als Garth ein krimineller Geisteskranker war und zur Behandlung in der Psychiatrischen Klinik auf Elba II war (TOS: "Wen die Götter zerstören"). Ein anderes persönliches Vorbild für Kirk war Abraham Lincoln, 16. Präsident der USA auf der Erde. (TOS: "Seit es Menschen gibt") Auf der Akademie erlangte James Kirk eine gewisse Berühmtheit als der einzige Kadett der den gefürchteten, nicht zu gewinnenden Kobayashi Maru-Test, der das Verhalten eines Kadetten in einer ausweglosen Situation prüft. Kirk konnte es nicht verwinden, daß er nicht gewinnen konnte. Beim dritten Versuch programmierte er heimlich den Simulationscomputer um für eine Gewinnmöglichkeit, wofür er eine Belobigung für originelles Denken bekam. ("Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan") Frühe Karriere Kirk's first assignment after graduation was aboard the USS Farragut (TOS: "Obsession"). One of his first missions as a young lieutenant was to command a survey mission to Tyree's planet in 2254 (TOS: "A Private Little War"). While serving aboard the Farragut in 2257, Lieutenant Kirk blamed himself for the deaths of 200 Farragut personnel, including Captain Garrovick, by the dilithium cloud creature at planet Tycho IV. Kirk felt he could have acted faster in firing on the creature, but learned years later that nothing could have prevented the deaths (TOS: "Obsession"). Sometime in the past, Kirk almost died from Vegan Choriomeningitis. (TOS: "The Mark of Gideon") Die Fünf-Jahres Mission The following years Kirk served with distinction until he was promoted to Captain in 2263 and given command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) At age 34, Kirk was the youngest officer to date to reach the rank of Captain. Kirk commanded the Enterprise for a total of twenty two years. Kirk's greatest renown came from his command of a historic five-year mission of the Enterprise from 2264 to 2269 (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") that made him a legend in space exploration ("Star Trek: Generations"). By 2267, Kirk had earned an impressive list of commendations from Starfleet, including the Palm leaf of axanar peace mission, the Grankite order of tactics (Class of Excellence) and the Preantares ribbon of commendation (Classes First and Second). Kirk's awards for valor included the Medal of Honor, the Silver Palm with Cluster, the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry, and the Kragite Order of Heroism. (TOS: "Court Martial") In 2267, Kirk became the first starship captain ever to stand trial when he was accused of causing the death of Ben Finney. Kirk's trial, held at Starbase 11, proved Kirk innocent of wrongdoing, and he was exonerated (TOS: "Court Martial"). During that original five-year mission, Kirk recorded a tape of last orders to be played by Commander Spock and Chief Medical Officer McCoy upon his death. While trapped in a spatial interphase near Tholian space, Kirk vanished with the USS Defiant and was declared dead. His last orders conveyed the hope that his two friends would work together despite their differences (TOS: "The Tholian Web"). Kirk was once split into two personalities by a transporter malfunction (TOS: "The Enemy Within"). Several of Kirk's voyages involved travel through time. According to the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations, Kirk, who sometimes ignored regulations when he felt it was for the greater good, amassed 17 separate temporal violations during his career, more than any other person on file. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations"). Kirk went back in time six times that we know of "The Naked Time, "Assignment: Earth", "Tomorrow is Yesterday", "The City on the Edge of Forever", "All Our Yesterdays", "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home". He also went forward in time. (Star Trek: Generations) Kirk's living quarters aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) were on Deck 5. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") It was during this five-year mission that Kirk's friendships with officers Spock and McCoy developed, friendships that would last for the rest of their lives. The mission is generally regarded as one of the most successful missions of its time. Spätere Karriere Following the return of the Enterprise from the five-year mission in 2270, Kirk received a promotion to Admiral and became Chief of starfleet operations, while the Enterprise underwent an extensive refit, a post he held for two and a half years. At the time, Kirk recommended Willard Decker to replace him as Enterprise captain, although Kirk accepted a grade reduction back to captain when he convinced Admiral Nogura that he was the best choice to face the threat represented by V'Ger. He thus regained command of the ship in 2271. ("Star Trek: The Motion Picture") Kirk retired from Starfleet in 2281 and some time thereafter he became romantically involved with Antonia. ("Star Trek: Generations") Kirk was an intensely driven individual who loved the outdoors. A personal challenge that nearly cost him his life was free-climbing the sheer El Capitan mountain face in Yosemite National Park on Earth. ("Star Trek V: The Final Frontier") He was an accomplished equestrian, and kept a horse at a mountain cabin that he owned during his first retirement. Another companion at his mountain cabin was Butler, his Great dane. He sold the cabin sometime after his return to Starfleet. ("Star Trek: Generations") Kirk returned to Starfleet in 2284 ("Star Trek: Generations") and became a staff instructor with the rank of Admiral at Starfleet Academy. Kirk was dissatisfied with ground assignment, and returned to active duty in 2285 when Khan Noonien Singh hijacked the Starship USS Reliant and stole the Genesis Device. Kirk's close friend, Spock, was killed in that incident when he entered an area flooded by radiation in order to carry out critical repairs to the ship ("Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan"). Upon learning that Spock's katra had survived, Kirk and his senior officers of the USS Enterprise stole the ship from Earth Spacedock in order to recover the re-animated body of Spock from the Genesis Planet and bring it to Vulcan, where Spock was brought back to life when body and katra were reunited. Kirk ordered the Enterprise's destruction in the incident to prevent its capture by Klingons. ("Star Trek III: The Search for Spock") Kirk and his officers was charged with nine violations of Starfleet regulations and subsequently surrendered for court martial for their actions in appropriating the Enterprise, but in light of their actions all charges where dismissed with the exception of one charge against Admiral Kirk, of disobeying a superior officer. Kirk was found guilty. The Federation Council was nonetheless so grateful for Kirk's role in saving Earth (from the devastating effects of an alien probe which was causing massive environmental damage while attempting to communicate with an extinct species of whale) that Kirk was merely sentenced to reduction in rank to Captain and assigned command of the second Starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). ("Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") Kirk commanded this ship for a further seven years. His carreer culminated in his escorting of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to Earth for a peace conference in 2293. Kirk carried the bitterness for his son's murder for years, and opposed Gorkon's peace initiative. He especially resented the fact that he was chosen as the Federation's olive branch. During that mission, assassins from among his crew killed the Chancellor. Kirk (along with McCoy) was subsequently arrested and wrongly convicted for the murder of Gorkon by Federation and Klingon forces conspiring to block Gorkon's initiatives. Sentenced to the infamous Rura Penthe penal asteroid, known throughout the galaxy as the "Aliens Graveyard" and reputed to be escape proof, Kirk and McCoy rapidly escaped. He took the Enterprise to Khitomer to prevent another assassination attempt, this time on the Federation president, and saved the historic Khitomer Conference from further attacks. Kirk retired from Starfleet a second time about three months after the Khitomer accords were signed. ("Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country") Frauen Kirk was notably unsuccessful in maintaining a long-term relationship with any woman. Although he was involved with many different women during his life, his intense passion for his ship and his career always seemed to interfere. A few years prior to his command of the first Enterprise, Kirk became involved with Dr. Carol Marcus. The two had a child, David Marcus, but Kirk and Carol did not remain together, because their respective careers took them in separate directions. Other significant romances in Kirk's life included Ruth, with whom he was involved when he attended Starfleet Academy (TOS: "Shore Leave"); Janice Lester, with whom he spent a year, also during his academy days (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder"); Janet Wallace, a scientist who later saved his life (TOS: "The Deadly Years"); Areel Shaw, who, ironically, years later prosecuted Kirk in the case of Ben Finney's apparent death (TOS: "Court Martial"); and Miramanee, a woman whom Kirk married in 2268 when he suffered from amnesia aboard a landing party. Miramanee became pregnant with Kirk's child, but both mother and unborn child were killed in a love power struggle. (TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome") Kirk fell in love with Antonia after his first retirement from Starfleet, and for the rest of his life regretted not having proposed to her .("Star Trek: Generations") Perhaps Kirk's most tragic romantic involvement was with American social worker Edith Keeler, whom Kirk met in Earth's past when he traveled into the 1930s through the Guardian of Forever. Keeler was a focal point in time, and Kirk was forced to allow her death in order to prevent a terrible change in the flow of history. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") Kirk was not involved with the bringing up of his son, David Marcus, at the request of the boy's mother, Carol Marcus. Kirk had no contact with his son until 2285, when Carol and David were both working on Project Genesis, and Kirk helped rescue the two from Khan's vengeance. Later, Kirk and his son were able to achieve a degree of rapprochement ("Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan"). Tragically, David was murdered shortly thereafter on the Genesis Planet, by a Klingon officer who sought to steal the secret of Genesis. ("Star Trek III: The Search for Spock") Der Nexus Shortly after his second retirement, Kirk joined his friends Montgomery Scott and Pavel Chekov as honoured guests on the maiden voyage of the Excelsior-class Starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) in 2293. The voyage was little more than a ceremonial cruise; the Enterprise-B was neither fully equipped or staffed. During the voyage, the ship recieved a distress signal from two El-Aurian refugee ships trapped in an energy distortion called the Nexus. The Enterprise-B responded, and during the rescue attempt, Kirk was lost while trying to make a modification to the ship's deflector relays that would enable the ship to escape the energy distortion. Although Kirk was, in effect, dead in that reality, it was later learned that he had actually disappeared into the Nexus, discovered to be a temporal anomaly. He remained in the nexus until 2371, when he agreed to leave the anomaly in order to help fellow Enterprise Captain Jean-Luc Picard stop the deranged scientist Dr. Tolian Soran from destroying the Veridian system. Kirk was successful in saving the Veridians, but the heroic effort cost Kirk his life at the hand of Soran. James T. Kirk is buried in a simple stone cairn on a mountain top on planet Veridian III. ("Star Trek: Generations") Chronologie *2233]] Born in Riverside, Iowa on Earth. *2250]] Qualified for entry to Starfleet Academy; served on board the USS Republic during this year. *2254]] Graduated Starfleet Academy. Served aboard the USS Farragut during this year. * 2263 Promoted to Captain, placed in command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). * 2266 Destroys a Romulan bird of Prey which has crossed the Neutral Zone and attacked several Federation outposts. * 2267 Becomes the first Starfleet Captain ever to stand trial when he is court martialed for negligent homicide in the death of Ben Finney. During the trial Finney is found to be alive. *2268 Responsible for stealing a Romulan cloaking device during a covert Starfleet intelligence mission. * 2269 Promoted to Admiral, assigned as Chief of Starfleet Operations. * 2273 Reassigned to Captain of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in order to deal with the V'Ger threat. * 2281 Retires from Starfleet. * 2284 Returns to Starfleet to command Starfleet Academy. * 2285 Assumes temporary command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) during a routine training mission. Is forced to destroy the USS Reliant in order to prevent Khan Noonien Singh from escaping with the Genesis Device. * 2286 Court Martialled and convicted of violating orders while recovering Spock from the Genesis Planet. Reduced in rank to Captain and assigned command of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). * 2293 Responsible for saving the Khitomer Conference, along with Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Excelsior. Retires from Starfleet and is subsequently believed killed during the maiden voyage of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). * 2371 Emerges from the Nexus, killed at Veridian III.